


Secrets, Lies, And All That Jazz

by Babybucky1943



Category: marvel actors - Fandom
Genre: Chubby dumpling, Daddy Chris, Forced diaper wearing, Kidnapping, M/M, Sebastian has a daddy kink, Sebastian loves Chris Evans, bladder retention issues, secret age play fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Sebastian has a secret fetish. It’s his business. No one needs to know. Until one day someone finds out and acts on it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of these celebrities are known to me personally. This is purely the work of my trash heap where Chris and Sebastian happened to fall into my dreams.  
> I’ve been playing with this idea for some time.  
> THIS WORK IS PURELY FICTIONAL.  
> I do no intend to, condone or otherwise imply that kidnapping ANY celebrities is okay!! Please don’t!!! Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan are not in any way related to how I’ve portrayed them in this story.

Sebastian Stan woke up, looking around for his alarm clock and the small night light he kept by his bed. He didn’t see either.

“What the hell...” he murmured quietly and started to roll over.

He winced when a metal cuff on his wrist stopped him. “What the fuckin hell?!” He yelled into the darkness. Had he brought someone home last night? He liked kinky but not without consent. 

A door opened and a bright rectangle of light blinded him. 

“Hello Sebastian,” a cool voice said. “Don’t worry. You will be returned to your home in a week or so. I need something from you in the meantime.”

He blinked against the brightness, trying to see who was talking. All he could see was a shadow. “Where am I?” He demanded, groaning as his head pounded. He wasn’t home. He had no idea where he was. He rubbed his free hand over the short stubble on his face and sighed. 

The last thing he remembered was being at dinner with Joss Whedon. They’d been talking about the new movie....he’d had a few drinks. Not enough to be hammered or to wake up with the massive hangover he seemed to have now.

“I realize you probably don’t feel that well,” the voice said. “It’ll pass.”

Sebastian was trying to make his aching brain think his way through this logically but he was clueless.

He literally couldn’t even remember leaving the restaurant. He remembered the young waiter serving after dinner drinks, Joss leaving the table to use the restroom, and then.....nothing. “How did I get here?” 

 “I didn’t think you’d come on your own so I had to drug you,” the voice said casually. 

He frowned. “You drugged me, kidnapped me for....what? Why am I here?” He asked.

”You have the answer to that, Sebastian,” the voice answered, half mocking. “You think no one knows, chubby dumpling.”

His heart started beating harder. What kind of cryptic crap was that supposed to be? He’d made that huge oops on national tv. He’d thought the Chinese version of his name was cute. That had to be what this voice was referring to! If not....he was really in hot water! 

He saw the shadowy figure speak to two others and then leave.He glanced around. He seemed to be in a small room on a narrow bed.

As he woke up more fully, the physical need to relieve himself became glaringly aware and with it the sudden awareness that he wasn’t at home or with his manager.

“Hey,” he said, impatiently. “I need to piss.” Maybe just a private bathroom would do. If he could relax enough. He needed to stay relaxed, he had issues with bladder retention and of course in true stubborn Sebastian style, instead of seeking medical help (he really hated doctors) he had found ways of coping with his problem. Unless, of course, he was kidnapped. That had never figured into his routine before....

One of the large figures turned to him. “You don’t need to leave this room to do that.” The voice was definitely male. Deep, likea bodybuilder’s. A guard probably.

Sebastian frowned. “What? C’mon! Lemme out please.” This was not a good development at all. He needed his manager. He needed someone he could trust!

He fidgeted uncomfortably and then froze. What.....the.....hell. He slowly reached down to his crotch where his boxers were SUPPOSED to be....

Thick padding met his fingers. No way. His need rose and with it a sudden hysteria. What had the kidnapper said? You thought no one knew.....How could they? His internet surfing was private. He was always careful. He was! Chubby dumpling could be a reference but how?? Surely that wasn’t what they meant.... He blushed red in the dimness, recalling yesterday’s particular foray on his favourite age play website. The pictures got him going sometimes but his imagination supplied what they missed. He shut the thoughts down. Last  thing he needed was a frickin’ boner! 

He was an actor, dammit! He was trained to be dramatic! He fidgeted some more. How could they want him wetting himself like some fuckin’ baby!? This line of thinking _REALLY_  wasn’t helping the boner situation. He loved the thought of one particular person being his daddy. 

He smacked his cheek to  distract himself. He was in a situation! Thinking about....Chris wouldn’t help!!

He heard  the first voice again. “Has he done anything yet?”

“No. He’s fighting it,” the guard replied.

Sebastian feltanger at being held against his will and at the situation he was in. “If it’s money you want, I can get it!” He yelled.

A short laugh was all he received in reply. “I don’t want your money yet, Mr. Stan. I’m giving you what you want.”

To the guards, the voice said, “Put him with the others.”

A minute later, the cuff was unlocked, and he tried to make a break for it.

He was not a small guy. Coupled with the fact that he’d been preparing for his role as Bucky, he had built up muscle. He lunged forward, breaking free of one guard. He tried to run, catching his big toe on the metal foot of the bed. He howled in pain, holding his injured toe.

Unfortunately, it was two three hundred pound guards against one disoriented Sebastian. They roughly grabbed and locked his wrists behind him. He felt the ache in his shoulders. 

“Walk!” One demanded.

He resisted and got a good smack across the back of the head for it.Wincing and cursing in Romanian, he moved forward. As his stress rose, he felt his bladder cramp up. There was no way he’d be able to go now.

The brightly lit hallway he found himself in was empty and long, with closed doors on both sides. There was no escape here. He tried to see what his captors looked like. 

They were both bald and heavily jowled. They were watching him with expressions akin to cats that ate the proverbial canary. 

He looked at his sore toe. It was bleeding a little where he’d cut it on the metal.

He couldn’t stop walking as he was shoved along but the hysteria and stress was starting to bubble up. He was going to cry.

His expensive Armani suit was gone and he was dressed in a white T-shirt and a diaper. That was it. Where were they taking him?? Why? “Why are you doing this?” He asked.

He didn’t get an answer. The guards stopped at a door and unlocked it. His cuffs were removed and he was roughly pushed inside while the door slammed behind him.

He whirled around, pulling on the knob ineffectively. He was locked in. It was brightly lit in this room but he didn’t care. He wanted to go home!! 

His bladder was twinging steadily now from stress. He crossed his legs tightly and put his head against the door.

“Seb?” A familiar voice asked.

He spun around. “Chris?” Relief and embarrassment coursed through him.

Chris Evans! It HAD to be Chris Evans. Mr. Captain America himself.

Seb had a major crush on Chris, partially because the guy was completely ripped but also because he was super nice and Sebastian was kind of an attention hound. Being an only child had its drawbacks. Chris was always willing to talk to him and be friendly.

His co-worker threw his arms around him. “I’m so glad to see you!”

Sebastian gave him a little smile. “I’d be happier to see you if I knew you weren’t in the same situation!”

He looked him up and down. Chris was dressed the same way he was.“Do you have any idea why we’re here?”

Chris shook his head. “Nope. And you may as well let go,” he whispered, noting his subtle fidgeting “They’re not gonna let you use a toilet.”

Sebastian felt his stomach sink. Crap! He’d still held out hope that maybe whatever was going on here was temporary. Like, really temporary! He followed Chris to a quiet corner of the room, vaguely aware of others in the room. 

Chris stretched a little and Sebastian saw his sculpted abs, feeling a dizzying moment of arousal at the sight.

 “I hope they plan to give us dry stuff soon.” Chris said conversationally. 

Sebastian eyed him curiously. “Did....you?” The second the question left his mouth his face burned crimson. “Sorry, I ah...oh god...I shouldn’t have asked that.” The hysteria returned. He couldn’t believe he’d just said that! He looked anywhere but at Chris, feeling like an awkward teenager. 

Even in the humiliating clothing, Chris still looked amazing. The white T-shirt stretched tight over his muscular chest. Seb tried not to stare.

Chris glanced down with a slight shrug. “Seb, its a fair question in this situation.” He motioned a hand vaguely at Sebastian. “Didn’t have a choice. You can only hold it so long.”

Sebastian still felt embarrassed and continued fidgeting. If only that were true. His bladder would not release until he was in dire pain and then it would give out.

As he looked away to try to regain some dignity, he looked at the others. He didn’t recognize them right now. There were at least four more and he assumed they were all celebrities.

Chris sat down on the rug, crossing his legs. “Come sit with me.”

Sebastian brought his eyes back to Chris and immediately blushed again at the sight of the white diaper snug around Chris’ trim waist and very adorable ass.

So much for not getting turned on. It was going to make the situation worse. Not that his traitorous dick was listening!He grimaced when his stupid brain brought up yesterday again. He didn’t know why he was  into the weird world of age play and adult diaper lovers. He just was. 

He gave himself a mental kick. “When did they bring you here?” Sebastian asked, sitting down gingerly on one heel to apply pressure to his burgeoning bladder. At least the pressure eased the pain somewhat.

Chris frowned thoughtfully. “I woke up in some dark room a couple hours ago. Like this.”

“Me too.” His eyes unwittingly roved to Chris’ waist and then lower. He could see the wetness from Chris peeing himself. Now he was totally hard. He couldn’t keep his thoughts PG anymore. 

“Seb?” Chris bent down to meet his eyes. “You alright, buddy?”

Sebastian looked at Chris, trying not to drown in the depths of those gorgeous baby blues. He wanted to crawl into Chris’ arms, whine and beg him to help him. 

He was going to make a complete fool of himself at this rate. He wished he hadn’t imagined Chris like this a hundred times so he could relax. In reality he was sure Chris would think he was weird and creepy!

He blinked away the sudden tears that burned the back of his eyes. His manager said he was too sensitive. As an actor it made it easy to react in any scene....

Now, however, he would give a lot for some of Chris’ calm. His bladder gave a good hard spasm, momentarily surprising him out of his sex crazed monologue. His bladder was just as dramatic as he was. Stupid bladder.

“We’ll get out of this,” Chris promised, misreading his reaction as fear. “We will. This kidnapper seems a tad crazy but so far they haven’t hurt us past a few cuffs and swats.”

Sebastian nodded, shifting again. He’d rather have Chris think he was terrified than to know the truth; that he was madly lusting after him!

“Why don’t you just let go?” Chris whispered in his ear, his warm breath tickling Sebastian’s neck. His closeness made Sebastian grip his hands together so he didn’t grab Chris and kiss him. He needed to pee! He was trying to control his boner, he was next to the crush of his dreams; how much more awkward could things get??

Sebastian grunted in pain when his bladder spasmed again. He fixed his blue eyes on Chris. He felt so stupid.

”Sebastian? What’s wrong?” Chris asked softly, his voice full of concern. He put a warm hand on his back. “C’mon buddy. I promise, no one’s gonna laugh at you for pissing yourself. We all did. Why don’t you go?”

He felt a tiny hope that with Chris’ help he could relax. He just felt so silly asking. 

If only he’d worked harder at being able to let go without the help of his manager to calm him enough to release. He got so stressed.

Stress made his bladder clamp tight. It was something that had started when he was a little kid at school when the older kids would bully him.

How was he going to explain all this to Chris? He knew him enough to call him a friend, but this was pretty personal. This was taking things waaaay past friendship and he was not willing to risk losing Chris as a friend to something like this!

Feeling like he didn’t really have a choice though, he blinked back more tears. Maybe he didn’t have to tell him everything. Just the stressed part. Taking a deep breath he looked at Chris.

“Because,” he whispered back. “I can’t.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh Sebby,” Chris said softly, putting his arm around him. “What’s wrong?”

Sebastian felt tears slide down his nose at the pet name his manager used. He was gonna lose it.

Chris wrapped him in a strong hug. “Hey. Tell Daddy Chris what’s going on.”

Seb stiffened a bit. Had he heard that correctly?? His heart was pounding now. He felt weak and was glad he was sitting. His knees would have given out.

“Sorry,” Chris whispered. “That kinda slipped out.”

“It’s okay,” Sebastian stammered. “I-“ He almost said “don’t mind” but figured maybe he’d embarrassed himself enough for now. Instead, he hesitantly leaned against Chris’ firm shoulder, smelling his aftershave, deodorant and the faint whiff of a wet diaper. He liked it.

“I struggle with bladder retention when I’m stressed,” he said softly, looking at Chris’ strong jawline. He wanted to kiss it so bad. He bit his bottom lip to curb the desire.

Chris tenderly kissed his cheek. “And I’m guessing this situation has you pretty stressed.”

“You could say that,” Seb said with a short self deprecating laugh, feeling the heat of the kiss on his cheek.

Chris was a touchy feely person anyway. He liked to hug and kiss his co actors. It wasn’t the first time he’d kissed Seb’s cheek. It just felt more personal this time.

“So what do you do in these situations then?” Chris asked, not loosening his hold, but adjusting Seb so he was leaning back against Chris’ muscular chest.

Sebastian groaned a little as his bladder spasmed with the removal of the pressure.

He was starting to feel cared for and he wasn’t sure if he should feel that way about Chris! Fantasy was one thing! Reality was another! How was he going to explain this? Explaining it once three years ago to his manager had been emotionally painful after he’d been rushed to the ER to be catheterized.

He sat up a little, still leaning against Chris, enjoying the feeling of cuddling. “It’s gonna sound crazy.” He turned to look up at Chris.

The other actor looked down at him with a gentle smile. “I doubt it. I’m into some pretty kinky shit, Seb. Heck I just called myself your daddy!” He let out a breathy chuckle.

Sebastian didn’t know if he’d ever seen Chris Evans squirm with embarrassment but this was coming close.

“I use this website called,” he swallowed hard. This was it. All or nothing. That was the kind of guy Seb was. “BigBoysLittleMinds.com.” He said it fast before he lost his nerve.

Chris stopped his absent massage of Seb’s abdomen. “You? Really? I- I never thought of you as ...that. I always assumed you were this altogether kinda jock dude.”

Sebastian blushed and pushed away from Chris wishing he hadn’t said anything. He stared at the floor, refusing to meet the other man’s eyes.

“What’s your username,” Chris asked softly, voice a tad strangled.

Sebastian sighed. “Go ahead and laugh. It’s ChubbyDumpling.”

Chris grabbed his bicep. “YOU’RE-“ he lowered his voice. “You’re chubby dumpling?? Oh god....”

Seb looked at him with a slightly disgruntled frown. He’d just spilled something deeply personal and it sounded like Chris was mocking him. “What?? I’m not great with usernames! Okay??”

“No....” Chris stared at him, his eyes intense. “I’m.... uh DaddyDude.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened and he suddenly curled in on himself. “Oh god.....” His face burned such a bright red he felt like he might as well be a light source.

Every conversation on the website was coming back in startling clarity. He desperately wished for a convenient hole to swallow him. “I love Captain America DaddyDude. He’s so awesome.” He’d said it a hundred times....to Captain America. And gushed over Chris Evans. TO CHRIS EVANS!! 

He was desperately trying to remember the return conversations. He’d simply though DaddyDude was a big Captain America fan because they talked about Bucky some. Yeah. DaddyDude had said once he’d like to change Bucky’s diapers and then fuck him senseless. At the time Seb had found it hot as hell and of course it had been Chris on his mind! Still he’d like very much to die of embarrassment now!!

Suddenly Chris started laughing. “You have no idea how many times I looked at your diaper pics to jack off Chubby Dumpling!! I was in love with you before I knew who you were!!”

Wait....maybe he didn’t have to die yet. “Huh?” He asked oh so eloquently.

“The diaper pics you posted. They were amazing!” Chris grinned. “They’re saved to my phone,” he admitted. 

Seb giggled a little. “Oh geez. Those were one night when I was more drunk than I shoulda been!” His manager had told him not to post them at all but he’d made sure his face wasn’t visible. He’d gotten plenty of good comments. DaddyDude had left some nice ones. It was starting to click now. 

“How long you been a DL?” Sebastian asked. “And is it just a turn on for you?”

Chris shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe ten years? It is sometimes. Mostly I get turned on seeing you wearing ‘em.” He laughed again. 

Sebastian giggled suddenly feeling more relaxed. As he did, the first hot spurt of urine released and he doubled over. It always hurt at first.

“Let go for daddy,” Chris whispered in his ear, immediately guessing what was happening. All joking gone, he rubbed Sebastian’s lower back and kissed his neck. “Such a good boy.”

Seb concentrated on Chris’ soft voice and felt the sweet relief as his bladder emptied, slow at first and then gushing, soaking the front of the diaper. He sighed, suddenly weak from the pain and adrenaline high. “Better,” he groaned.

Chris gently touched the front of his diaper. “You soaked it!” He laughed.

Sebastian grinned. “Yeah that’s generally what happens when I can finally let go. Thanks Chris.”

Chris shot him a sly grin. “That’s daddy Chris to you, chubby dumpling.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Fine. Just please leave off the chubby. I’m working on my figure.”

Chris guffawed. “Have it your way dumplin’. You are adorable.”

“Thanks Daaaaaddy,” Seb drawled.

Their fun was interrupted when the door was opened and six burly guards walked in. “Line up! Now!”

Chris looked at Seb.

Seb shrugged and held his hand lightly. “We’ll get out of this.”

Chris nodded just as two guards yanked them apart.

Sebastian submitted to the metal cuffs around his wrists without a fight this time. He would get them out. He had to.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian was shuffled to another room with the others. This room was bigger than the other one and had all kinds of strange furniture in it.

Oversized high chairs and change tables with sinister looking bondage devices.

Seb had seen this kind of stuff on a few of the websites he frequented but it had never really interested him.

He rubbed his wrists when the cuffs were removed.

In addition to the six guards that had brought the captives into the room, there were four more guards posted at the four entry ways. This must be a main room branching off into other areas of whatever this place was.

The small group of boys looked around uncertainly. Besides the guards, there were several women. They didn’t speak or smile.

Seb was getting a weird vibe now and from Chris’ expression he wasn’t the only one.

He eyed the other four celebs and figured he might know them. He was sure one of them was Tom Hardy. He recognized him from the new Venom franchise.

Ryan Reynolds was there. It was almost a little weird to think they were quite possibly all users of the same website.

He was thinking one of the guys was Tom Welling. The guy was just as big or bigger than Chris. Naturally, he’d played Superman on a tv series.

The last guy he didn’t recognize at all. He was tall and skinny as a poker stick, longish messy hair, looked scared out of his mind. 

Chris nudged him a little. “Is this weird?”

Seb nodded. “It’s right up there with the twilight zone.”

Chris made a face. “So it isn’t just me being paranoid.”

Seb put his arm around Chris’ shoulders. “No.”

“Shut up!” One of the guards yelled. “No talking!”

“Geez,” Sebastian muttered. “Moody much?”

“I said no talking!” The guard growled at him.

Seb shot him a dirty look. “Why not? We’re just standing here.”

A second later, a whip snaked out around his calf, leaving a stinging red line. He yelped in pain.

“Shut up!” The guard reiterated.

Sebastian shut up. It didn’t stop him from making faces though. He gave Chris’ bicep a firm squeeze. They were in this together.

They had been standing in a line for a few minutes when a new person entered the room.

Seb tried to gauge wether the figure was male or female. It was impossible to guess. Any clothing was covered by a long black robe and there was a large hood covering most of the person’s face. Perhaps this was the kidnapper. “You’ve all been specifically chosen.”

Sebastian recognized the voice at once. It was the voice of the shadowy figure.

“For what?” He asked.

The guard with the whip stepped forward and he tensed up but the figure held up a hand.

“For a very specific reason.I am going to require some cooperation from all of you. You are going to help me create something the world has never seen. I can’t tell you more than that yet. Please just know that we are on a huge scientific break through!”

“That requires kidnapping celebrities?” Tom welling asked dryly.

The person slowly raised the hood and then Sebastian could see that it was a man, slim, lithe, and dressed like a spectre of sorts.

“Yes,” he said. “It requires certain aspects you all have and I know you all have secrets that you are not eager to have the world know. So your cooperation is necessary if you wish to keep your little forays a secret. Trolling the internet does have its perks.”

Sebastian blushed. This guy knew what he was doing.

“You can call me Dray. You all know me better as DaddyDom .” He sent an intense look down the line.

There were several soft intakes of breath.They all recognized the username at once.

Sebastian felt violated. He’d trusted this man?! DaddyDom had been very popular on the site. He’d promised he was a friend! He met his gaze head on. He was not going to be intimidated by this hundred pound shrimp noodle! Anger curled in his belly at having been taken advantage of.

“Sebastian,” he paused, staring at Seb until he wanted to squirm. “Step forward please.”

Mindful of the guard with the whip, Seb did as asked.

Dray stood in front of him and then reached out a hand and firmly grabbed Sebastian’s chin, turning his head from side to side. “You are beautiful.”

Seb jerked his chin away and gave Dray a baleful look.

Dray smiled a little. “You were so eager to have someone dominate you.”

He stepped back, motioning Sebastian back into line.

Seb wondered how it was possible that he felt completely dismissed by this jerk!

“Christopher, step forward.”

Chris glanced slightly at Seb and did as ordered.

Sebastian wanted to beat on the guy when he ran his hands over Chris’ hard chest muscles. “Yes. You’re lovely as well.”

Chris shrank away from his touch and stepped back in line when told to.

Seb reached out slightly and took Chris’ hand. He wanted this freak to leave him alone.

Chris entwined his fingers with his and squeezed Seb’s hand gently. He didn’t let go.

“Thomas,” Dray said, to Tom Welling.

“Yeah, don’t touch me,” Tom warned, in a low voice. “You’re a scumbag lowlife for taking advantage of people.”

“It was your choice to trust me,” Dray said smoothly.

“I’m calling the shots now Mr. Welling.” Dray’s voice was calm yet the sinister undertones made even Seb cringe.

Tom didn’t seem fazed by the threat. Considering he outweighed his captor by about two hundred pounds, he was probably confident he could win in combat.

Dray beckoned him forward.

Tom crossed his arms and shook his head. “If you’re planning to sacrifice people then I’m gonna fight you.” He looked meaningfully at the strange robe.

Without warning, one whip snaked around his broad upper body, pulling tight. Another snaked around his ankles and he was pulled to his knees with a thud.

Dray looked down on him loftily. “If by sacrifice, you mean killing? I’m not a satanist, Thomas. But yes you will sacrifice certain....parts for my project.” He brushed a hand along the high cheekbone, brushing lightly across the long dark lashes.

Tom attempted to fight the touch but two more guards immobilized him.

Dray smiled a slow, shark like smile. He ran a long finger over Tom’s jaw and down his arm. “You can’t win. Don’t worry you won’t look any different. There’s something deeper that I need. You will be the first. I thought Sebastian would give me the most trouble but you, beautiful, are mine.”

He nodded to the guards and they hauled Tom away towards a different door than the one they had come in. He was fighting them all the way but it was a losing battle.

Dray looked at the remaining five. “Does anyone else wish to cause unnecessary problems?”

They all shook their heads silently.

“Good.” He stepped towards Tom Hardy. “Edward. Step forward.”

“I go by my middle name,” the actor said softly.

Dray pondered this a moment. “No. Here you will be Edward.”

Sebastian felt violated for the poor guy as Dray ran a hand under his T-shirt and checked out his muscular abs.

Tom swallowed hard but didn’t squirm then stepped back when given permission.

Dray looked at Ryan. “I know you’ve got a real mouth on you. If you value your freedom at all, stay quiet.”

Ryan glared at him silently as Dray looked him up and down. “Yes,” he said cryptically, apparently satisfied. He put his hands on Ryan’s shoulders, running a thumb up his jaw and across his lips.

Ryan looked like he’d like to bite the thumb clean off.

Dray moved to the last person, still sporting the leering, creepy grin.

Sebastian was curious about the last celebrity.He still hadn’t placed him.

Dray stood and studied him with a sharp interest. “The great Curtis RX. For someone who likes his privacy like you do, you trust people pretty easily on websites.”

Sebastian could have sworn Dray almost drooled as he continued staring at Curtis. That wasn’t super creepy or anything!

“RXBabe. Really hard to figure out,” he laughed. “I never figured you for that kind of guy but there you were.”

Curtis was staring at the floor.

“I used to respect you,” Dray sneered, giving Curtis a hard slap to the jaw.

The celebrity didn’t really react.

Sebastian was ready to clock Dray for being such a prick. His hand started to curl but Chris put pressure on the hand he was still holding in a silent plea to stay out of it.

Dray stepped back and surveyed his little group. “I have to go take care of things with Thomas. In the meantime, my girls are going to take care of you guys. Any funny tricks and you guys will find out just how nasty my guards are. Now be nice little boys.”

He left the room.

Without a single word, the boys were changed by the cold impersonal women and placed into what Sebastian could see now were like strange cells. He wasn’t upset that they were impersonal. Having someone changing him was very humiliating.The cells looked like playpens but were constructed out of much heavier material. A whole row of them built together.

He soon discovered that the dividing wall between him and Chris was moveable. They were locked in but they could still be together.

He pulled Chris into his arms ,feeling his solid warmth

Chris was rattled by the recent events and was happy to cuddle with Sebastian.

“What is this guy hoping to achieve?” He whispered to Sebastian.

Seb shrugged. “Hopefully Tom has some answers when he gets back.”

The other three slowly made their way to Sebastian’s cell as well, huddling together in a circle.

“What did he mean by using “parts”?” Tom H asked in a soft voice.

“I wish I knew,” Chris said. “It makes me anxious.”

Curtis hadn’t said a word yet, just looked at them with big brown eyes.

“You okay?” Ryan asked Curtis who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

Curtis shrugged one thin shoulder. “I guess. Scared.” His voice was so quiet they could hardly hear him.

“I don’t blame you,” Tom said, gently putting an arm around his shoulders. “Are you an actor?”

The man shook his head, making his shaggy hair stand up oddly. “I’m a musician.” 

Sebastian looked around. “So this jackass trolled BigBoysLittleMinds and took advantage of all of us. Maybe if we work together, we can figure a way to turn the tables.”

Chris hugged Seb warmly. “I can’t believe I fell for his crap. I thought I was careful.”

“We all did,” Ryan said in a whisper, seeing the guards looking their way suspiciously.

“I know he’s got guards and stuff but surely there has to be a chink in his armour somewhere.” Sebastian’s words were barely a whisper, as he watched two guards making their way towards them.

Ryan was thoughtful. “You might be onto something Seb. Let’s watch and learn what we can for the next twelve to twenty four hours. Scramble!”

They all agreed that was a good start and quickly catapulted back to their own cells except Chris. He stubbornly cuddled up to Seb, the guards be damned.


	4. Chapter 4

The guard glared at them for a moment. “Behave yourselves.”

”As in?” Seb asked, trying not to sound too sassy. 

The guard studied him for a moment. “No getting naked with each other.”

”Gotcha,” Sebastian said, not looking away. He hadn’t planned to be fuckng Chris in front of everyone anyway. 

The guard looked at them another moment or two and then walked back to his post.

Chris pulled Seb in tight. “How ya doin’ chubby dumplin’?”

Seb smiled at the nickname. Chris made it sound cute. “I’m glad you’re here, daddy.” He ran his hand over Chris’ tight abs feeling him shiver slightly.  

Chris nipped his earlobe playfully.“We’ll get out of this, baby boy.”

Seb nodded. “I know.” He cuddled against him, feeling Chris’ hard nipples through the thin fabric of his T-shirt. He looked up at his friend’s face in question. “You cold? Or excited?”

Chris shrugged slightly. “You are so hot in diapers, Sebby. Sorry.”

He gently pushed his hips against Chris’, grinding slowly against him. “Why are you sorry?” Sebastian asked with a little smile.

Chris immediately responded. “Because I don’t want to make-“ His breath hitched as Seb firmly pushed his thigh against his crotch. “To-  to make things awkward between us.” He groaned a little.

Sebastian chuckled softly. “Trust me, I’ve wanted this a long time.”

Chris nodded, pupils already blown wide and trying to stay quiet. “My boy knows what I like.” 

“Course I do, daddy,” Seb grinned, feeling himself get harder from the stimulation and the conversation.He could feel Chris was rock hard too against his thigh.

“Really guys?” Ryan whispered. “You gotta get it on here?”

Chris laughed breathlessly. “Gotta relax-somehow.” He moaned softly as he rutted against  Seb’s thigh faster. 

Ryan chuckled slightly. “You got a point.”

Sebastian captured Chris’ mouth in a hungry kiss, trying not to make too much noise. Chris kissed very well! He’d always figured he would.

Chris jerked against him erratically and Seb knew he was getting close. His face was etched in pleasure. “You gonna cum?” He whispered, licking the shell of Chris” ear.His own orgasm was looming. He could feel it, curling in his belly and making him tighten up.

He rutted against Chris faster and felt him respond. “Oh baby!” Chris hissed, stiffening underneath Sebastian as his orgasm rocketed him into a haze of pleasure.

Seb gave in to the building climax, biting his lip hard to stay silent as he felt his orgasm explode through him, cum coating the inside of his diaper. “Oh fuck...” he breathed softly, tasting blood where he’d bit his lip. He relaxed and pulled Chris into an embrace. “That was amazing.”

Chris nodded and grinned. “Way better than anything I imagined.”

“Me too!” Sebastian cuddled into Chris’ neck. He felt a warmth spread through Chris’ diaper where it was still pressed against his thigh.

“Did you just....” Seb giggled.

Chris gave him a wicked grin. “Yeah.”

Sebastian felt arousal curl in his belly. Chris was hot as hell. He didn’t know what was going to happen after they were outta here but for now he was gonna enjoy this.

“Better?” Tom asked wryly.

“Mmmm,” Chris hummed sleepily.

A sudden commotion made the five of them sit up a little. Two guards were bringing Tom W back. He looked out of it. They tossed him in the cell next to Sebastian and locked it, walking away.

Seb temorarily forgot about cuddling and his arousal in his concern for the actor. 

The others looked at him as well. “Tommy? You okay?” Chris asked.

He didn’t respond beyond curling on his side and putting his thumb in his mouth.

“Oh god,” Tom H said, making his way to Seb’s cell. “What the hell did they do to you?” He tried to move the divider between Sebastian and Tommy’s cell but it was locked.

“Leave him alone,” a guard ordered sternly. 

They looked at each other silently, wondering what had happened. 

The five were let out shortly after that and were each locked into what amounted to an oversized high chair.

Sebastian immediately tested the bonds but they were strong.Other than Curtis they all had fairly good muscle. Dray must have taken that into account.

“Feeding time,” a guard announced. 

Seb was glad. He’d been starting to wonder if Dray was planning to starve them.

They were given some sort of mixture of vegetables and chicken to eat. They were all hungry and didn’t complain. Seb found it tasty. 

Sebastian eyed the large bottle of water. He was so thirsty. He knew Daddy Chris could help him later. He drained almost the entire bottle before they were once again, laid on the change tables to be changed.

“I’m still dry!” Seb protested. The mute woman didn’t seem to hear him. The guard watching noted that he was dry but his diaper was not clean.

“You been a naughty boy?”

Sebastian shrugged. “The other guard didn’t say not to.”

“Don’t do it again,” he growled. “That isn’t part of the plan.”

Sebastian wanted to punch him but contented himself with making up names in his head. “What _plan_  is that?” He asked.

The guard gave him a stony look. 

Back in his cell, Seb looked at Tommy again. He was a bit more alert.

“You okay?” Sebastian asked softly.

The Smallville actor slowly raised his green eyes to Seb’s. “Sure.” His voice was faint and lacked any inflection. “I’m happy to be used by Master.”

Seb looked at Ryan who had joined him now. “Master?”

“What did he do to him?” Tom asked, also joining them. 

“No idea,” Ryan said, “but whatever it was, he’s not doing it to me!”

“How can we fight this?” Chris asked. “He looks totally out of it. This guy has more tricks at his disposal than we do.”

“My guess is he either violently raped him, or drugged him,” Curtis said in a whisper.

The other four looked at him in concern. “How did you come to that conclusion?”

“I....didn’t have a great home life growing up. I feel his pain. I see it in his eyes.” Curtis shrugged a little and crawled to his own cell.

Seb looked at the others and then at Curtis who had curled into a small ball in his cell.

Ryan frowned a little. “I’ll go talk to him.”

Tom put his hand on the divider. “Tommy, listen to me. Touch my hand if you can understand me.”

Tommy looked at him for several seconds, then slowly moved and placed his hand over Tom’s on the other side of the divider.

“Good boy,” Tom said softly.“You’ll be alright. We’ll get out of here.” He went to where Ryan was still trying to talk to Curtis.

Chris turned to Seb. “I want to punch that Dray guy so hard!”

Sebastian nodded. “Me too. Trouble is he’s always got his goons in arm’s reach. We can’t get close to him.”

”There has to be a way!” Chris whispered. He frowned, deep in thought. “I think we can figure it out. Anyway, dumplin’, how  are you doing? You need to pee?”

Sebastian focused for a minute then nodded. “Yeah. I drank a lot of water.” He giggled slightly.

Chris moved to sit against the back of the cell and pulled Seb between his legs. “I know you did.” He chuckled. “Relax baby. Daddy’s got you.” He gently started rubbing Seb’s pelvis trying to relax his bladder.

Sebastian closed his eyes. He’d imagined this so many times. Not exactly in this situation, but sitting against Chris, letting Daddy take care of him. He tried to relax completely, focus on Chris’ hand and his voice. He felt soft and small, held like this.

“That’s it baby.” Chris encouraged. “Let go for Daddy.”

Seb jerked a little when he realized he’d started wetting himself without even realizing it. He breathed out a soft sigh of happy relief. “Thanks, Daddy. You help me the best.”

Chris kissed his temple softly. “Good. You never have to worry about it again then.”

Seb opened his eyes a little, wondering what Chris meant by that. He kissed Chris’ jaw nipping gently.

He felt the hug tighten and put his hands over Chris’ around his waist. Regardless of the situation, at this particular moment, Sebastian couldn’t be happier.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian fell asleep, exhausted from the stress of the day. He was a sound sleeper but he didn’t realize how sound until they took Chris away from him and he didn’t notice.

He woke in the early morning, cold and feeling upset after a bad dream.There was a soft fleece blanket tucked alongside him which he pulled up. He rubbed it against his face and shivered a little. At least it helped with the chill!

He reached for Chris but felt only the cold empty mat. “Chris?!” He whispered in a panic, half sitting up. It was almost completely dark in the room and he could see very little in the dim glow of the two small nightlights. Sebastian had not admitted to anyone for a very long time his fear of the dark. To him, the monsters under the bed were still just as scary as they were when he was eight. One of the caregivers was rocking slowly in the rocking chair, her shadow moving large and dark on the wall. 

He turned towards Chris’ cell.“Chris!” He whimpered. He could vaguely make out a dark blob in the cell next to his.

The blob moved slightly. “Wha’?” Chris asked sleepily.

“Just wondered why you moved to your own bed,” Seb said, calming down now that he knew Chris was there and safe.

Chris looked around. “I didn’t....”

“You did,” Sebastian pointed out, his voice still a little wavery. He wanted cuddles. 

Chris gave a disgruntled huff. “They musta put something in the milk they gave us before bed because I didn’t notice a damn thing!” He didn’t usually sleep soundly enough to be moved while sleeping! 

“Okay. So you didn’t purposely leave me,” Seb said, trying to laugh but failing; hiccuping loudly instead. A fat tear rolled down his cheek but he dashed it away impatiently. He was an emotional mess right now. 

“Aw, Sebby. Never.” Chris came to the divider and tried to push it aside. He couldn’t.

They both tried but it was solidly locked.

Sebastian swallowed his tears. He had to be a big boy. “I’m glad you’re still right there.” He put his hand against the strong mesh.

Chris put his hand against Seb’s. “Yeah babe. I’m here.”

The emotionless woman came towards them. “Quiet please. It’s 3:30 am.”

“I want my friend,” Sebastian said immediately, crawling towards her, pointing at Chris. “They took my friend away!”

“Hush little one,” she said, her voice taking on a lilting, calming quality.

Sebastian paused a second. Little one..... He wondered if he’d get his way if he would act up? “I want Chris!” He whined a louder.

Chris snickered a little. Seb was a brat.

“Hush!” She said softly, unlocking the entrance to his cell. “Do you need to be changed?” She felt his diaper. It was, of course, dry, because Seb really did need Chris now that he was awake.

He made a move to get past her but she grasped his upper arm. “Don’t even try that, young man.”

Seb gave her his saddest puppy dog eyes but she seemed unaffected.

“I’ll give you some warm milk.” She locked his cell again and turned to go.

“I want Chris!” He demanded in a sudden show of temper, pounding his fist against the mesh in frustration.

Chris knew Seb had a temper way down deep. He didn’t get mad easily but once he got there, it wasn’t easy to settle him down.

The caregiver studied him and then looked around in dismay at the others sitting up at the noise.

“Is it morning?” Tom asked sleepily.

“Who’s yelling?” Ryan yawned.

“I want Chris,” Sebastian scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. He could tell she was thinking about it now. She was supposed to be keeping them quiet. 

Chris put in his earnest plea. “I want my Sebby!” 

“I’m not supposed to,” she said quietly, letting them glimpse the first bit of humanness in her. 

Seb threw his head back and howled. “CHRIS!”

“Oh my gosh! Just let them be together!” Tom groaned. “I’m tired!”

The woman frantically hushed him. “If the guards hear you, I’ll get in trouble, baby!”  She quickly pushed the button that unlocked the barrier between them. 

Chris immediately opened it and crawled in beside Seb.

Without another peep, his co star snuggled up to him and promptly relaxed.

The woman breathed a small sigh of relief. She had a feeling Sebastian was going to be trouble yet!

Chris rubbed Sebastian’s side gently. “Good boy. Do you need to pee?”

Seb nodded a little.

Chris snuggled close to him and talked softly, holding his boy close and gently massaging his belly until he felt his diaper get warm. He held him close and pulled the blanket over both of them, noting that Sebastian was already three quarters asleep.

Chris was tired too but now his mind was awake. There was only one person in the room at night. That was good to know. It appeared that she might have a human side to her. If they could talk her into helping them or even just lull her into a sense of thinking they were calm and not trying to escape maybe they could get out! He didn’t want anyone else getting hurt.

He listened to Tommy on the other side of him. He was snuffling in his sleep like he was maybe having a nightmare and was crying in his dream. “It’s okay Tommy,” he whispered softly. “You’re okay.”

He wished he knew if Tommy would be okay. What the hell had the psychopath done to him? Curtis’ words came back to him sharply.Did Dray need their seed for something? Was he raping them for their DNA? What was he scavenging? So many questions and he had no answers. His mind was rampant with horrible ideas as to what Dray might be capable of.

He finally dozed off as the lights came on signalling that it was 6:30.

The boys all groaned and tried to get away from the hands that pulled them out of their cells to change them and place them in their feeding chairs. 

Chris couldn’t stay awake.

The porridge filled his growling stomach and he was grateful but he wanted nothing more than to go back to bed.

Sebastian was also tired. He pushed away his breakfast and whined at the nursemaid when she fed him. He cried when she tried to wipe his face.

Chris frowned. Seb seemed really off. He also knew from talking to his managers that Sebastian was a very routine person. He didn’t like being thrown off his routine and this must be driving him crazy.

“Hey Sebby,” Chris said, smiling a little.

Sebastian rubbed his eyes with both hands and sniffled, looking at Chris. “What?”

“You still sleepy?”

Seb frowned. “No!” He pushed his lower lip out in a pout. 

Chris couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “You look tired.”

”Not tired!” He argued.

Chris stayed close to him after breakfast, protectively shielding him from the guards. If they were gonna take his Sebby, they’d have to take both of them.

The guards watched suspiciously but didn’t seem to see anything out of order. 

Seb couldn’t function. He was incredibly out of sorts. If he was home, his manager would clear his schedule and give him a tv day to himself to grouch and complain. He didn’t have that option here. 

He tripped over a toy and burst into tears even though it didn’t even hurt. 

Chris held him close. “You’re so tired.” 

Sebastian didn’t argue. 

The women must have agreed because Chris and Seb were put to bed, curled up together in Chris’ cell and Sebastian had a pacifier forced into his mouth because he wouldn’t be quiet.

“Spit it out and I’ll lock it around the back of your head,” the guard threatened.

Sebastian knew it wasn’t an idle threat. He kept the rubber nipple clamped firmly between his teeth. He really had to stop getting himself into trouble!

Chris wrapped his arm around Seb’s waist and was asleep minutes later.

Sebastian cuddled against Chris’ chest, the rise and fall of his gentle breathing helping him relax. He was tired. He was scared. He wanted to go home. After a bit he did doze off. 

Sebastian was calmer after his nap. They were allowed playtime and the six boys huddled together on the playmat. 

Tommy was still not himself although he’d started talking more again.

The boys tried to draw out of him what had happened with Dray.

He stared at them blankly and just shook his head, pacifier snugly pulled into his mouth. 

Seb wanted to know what Dray had done to make Tommy act like this! Tom Welling was a jock in every sense of the word except perhaps for his little fetish. Somehow Dray had managed to turn him into a six foot three toddler!! 

Under the stressful circumstance, they bonded quickly, sharing little secrets in quiet whispers when the guards weren’t looking.

Sebastian discovered that he’d been friends with all of them on the website. It wasn’t really embarrassing anymore. It was nice to know he wasn’t alone. 

Chris asked very softly if anyone had an idea about escaping. They furtively looked at each other. 

Ryan was about to comment when he saw they’d attracted attention. 

One of the guards headed over. “What are you guys doing?”

”Jus’ talkin!” Seb and Chris said simultaneously. The others nodded eagerly. 

He hung around for several minutes, listening to the mundane conversation they were having about motorbikes. 

“Are you seriously telling me you guys were talking about bikes?” He finally asked incredulously. 

All six looked at him innocently and nodded. 

“I like fast Harleys!” Tom said with a grin. 

“Me too!” Chris agreed. 

The guard rolled his eyes and walked away throwing a comment over his shoulder. “You know we’ll find out if you’re talkin’ smack.”

The boys exchanged furtive looks. Was their conversation being monitored? They lowered their voices to bare whispers. 

Curtis asked Tommy pointed questions about what had happened the day before.

Tommy glanced around carefully. “Not ‘posed to say,” he whispered softly. “He touch me.”

The others exchanged silent looks. “Did he hurt you?” Curtis asked.

Tommy hesitated then nodded just a bit. He pointed to the left side of his head above his ear and there was a small angry red line.

None of them had any idea what it was. It looked like a deep scratch, or a surgical cut. 

“Are you okay?” Seb asked.

A guard appeared unannounced. “Is who okay?” 

They all jumped guiltily. 

Tommy shrugged. “Master makes the rules.”

The others squirmed uneasily.

Seb wished Tommy would be quiet but he continued to look at Curtis and repeated himself. 

Their little group was broken up after that and they were taken to shower.

Sebastian wasn’t accustomed to the lack of respect and once again had to bite back tears and angry words when the guards roughly stripped and scrubbed him down. He fought back when the guard started washing him below the waist. He pushed firmly against the large man’s chest. All he got for his trouble was a stinging slap against his bare ass. 

The others got treated the same way. No care. Just roughly thrust under lukewarm water and hurriedly scrubbed down. 

When Tom cried softly Sebastian wanted to hurt all their captors so badly he was seeing red!

Once they were all freshly diapered and had clean T-shirts on, they were fed lunch. Sebastian had half a mind to not eat as a sign of rebellion but he figured Dray wouldn’t care.

He morosely ate his spaghetti and meatballs making sure to splatter sauce on the floor every time the guards weren’t looking.

Chris kept giggling softly. Sebastian was being so bad! He hoped they wouldn’t take him to Dray! Really though, it could be argued that he was really acting ‘little’.

One of the women noticed his mess and tsked. “Oh my goodness wee one. What a mess! I think we’ll have to start feeding you all your meals.” 

Sebastian glared coldly at her.

She took his food away and he tried to hit her. His hands were tied down immediately and he was fed, even though he fought the bonds, screaming between bites. 

Chris felt bad. Poor Seb. He just didn’t seem to learn. 

They were put down for an afternoon nap with a warm bottle of milk.

Seb was pretty sure it was probably drugged with a sleeping pill. He was exhausted from his emotional roller coaster. He was going to throw his bottle.

However, a guard was watching him with a hawk’s eye so he drank his milk and felt sleep start to overtake him a few minutes later. He was almost asleep when he felt the rubber nipple of the pacifier forced between his teeth again. He whined sleepily then sucked on it. 

Chris put his arm protectively around his boy. “S’okay Sebby,” he mumbled sleepily. Seb pressed his hand against Chris’ on his chest. Even after they fell asleep, their fingers stayed entwined. 

When Seb woke up from his afternoon nap, he sensed something was up. He looked around to see what was off. 

Chris was fine, still beside him.  Tommy was on the other side of him.

Tom was sitting up, yawning.Ryan was growling at the guard to let him out. 

It all seemed good. His nursemaid was looking at him a little cautiously, like she expected him to freak out. 

He was wondering why! He slowly looked around again then felt punched in the gut. 

Curtis was gone!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my lovelies. I wrote myself into a corner. This chapter is getting edited to open up my options! (Feb 3/2019) 
> 
> WARNING:  
> This chapter contains reference to rape and describes artwork of child rape that the villain is proud of.  
> It furthers the story but please be warned that it is there! If it is a trigger, please don’t read!!  
> To summarize, Sebastian finds out what Dray wants with them.

The caregivers, other than Seb’s, went back to their duties as though nothing was out of place. They took the boys out of their cells and put them on the playmat.

Sebastian grabbed Chris’ hand and tried hard not to panic. “Curtis is fragile compared to the rest of us.”

His caregiver knelt down beside him. “Hush baby. You need to behave.”

Seb frowned at her. “I’m tired of behaving! I wanna go home!!”

”I know luv,” She soothed. She offered him his pacifier but he turned away. “Please take it,” she whispered. 

“Tell Dray to go to hell!” He burst out. 

“Don’t threaten master.” Tommy said immediately, fists clenched and in Seb’s face. 

“I’ll say what I want!” Seb shot back. Tommy’s hand snaked out quickly and slapped his cheek hard. 

Sebastian sucked his breath in sharply looking at his friend in shock, his cheek stinging. 

Ryan ground his teeth hard, stepping in front of Seb. “Stop with the master shit, Tommy.Seriously. Snap out of it.”He snapped his fingers loudly in front of Tommy’s face and raised a hand to hit him then stepped away, glaring. “How the hell did he brainwash you?” It was obvious he was frustrated with the situation and his temper was rising. “I’m not kidding! There’s gotta be an off switch! What is it?!” He clenched his fist and howled out his anger.

“Ryan!” Chris hissed. “Stop!! We’re getting attention!” He yanked on Ryan’s leg. He lashed out at Chris and barely stopped from smacking him. 

The guards were watching them now, eyeing them closely. Having fights breaking out wasn’t unusual with this amount of testosterone. “Settle down there!” 

The Deadpool actor turned back and flipped them off. “Shut the fuck up!”

The guard advanced quickly, giving a sharp whistle to signal back up. 

Apparently the sharp whistle accomplished what Ryan wished. 

Tommy blinked twice, looking at the chaos around him.

Ryan was throwing a tantrum. He whirled around, aiming a perfect roundhouse kick at the one guard’s face. 

“Y’know what? I don’t give a fuckin’ damn!! I’ll fight all you assholes!”

The guard attempted to grab Ryan as his partner went down with a bloody nose. 

Sebastian put all his training to use and fought with Ryan, using all the strength he had in his legs to kick at the guards as they struggled to keep the boys in line. If they could get free!....

Chris, Tom and Tommyjoined in the fray. The second guard went down as well when Tom and Ryan both punched him at the same time. The first guard was unconscious after another blow to the head. 

Backup arrived as six more guards. They grappled to get the scrapping boys under control.

Sebastian wasn’t sure who was winning. He felt a fist connect with his cheek and knew he’d have a bruise. He grunted when he got hit in the stomach. 

“Playtime’s over, boys,” the largest one finally drawled. He’d been observing up to this point, watching to see how much spunk they had. He grabbed Chris and Seb by their arms. 

Before Sebastian could even think to react, he was slammed onto his stomach so fast the air was knocked out of him. He spit his long hair out of his mouth and tasted blood where he’d bit his tongue.

His head was roughly jerked back and a pacifier was forced into his mouth. He felt a band fastened around the back of his head pull the pacifier in tight. 

The five boys were handcuffed to the long horizontal metal bar that lined the wall by the play area. It was three feet off the floor so at least they could sit. 

With the boys cuffed and unable to get into any more trouble all the guards left the room to see to their two fallen comrades. The boys were delighted. 

Sitting there wasn’t so bad. Other than having his wrists by his ear, Sebastian was somewhat comfortable. Well, almost. His cheek felt tight where he’d gotten hit. The pacifier wasn’t harsh but he couldn’t talk.  Also, his bladder was spasming painfully. He realized it had been several hours. He’d had twinges when he got up from his napbut he’d ignored them. He looked at his friends.

Ryan had a bruise forming on his jaw. Tommy had a long scratch above his eyebrow. Chris had a nasty welt on his neck. They all looked pretty roughed up.

He looked at Chris, willing him to read his desperation.

Thankfully, Chris was next to him. He looked at Seb for a few moments then wiggled close enough so Sebastian could put his head on Chris’ shoulder. He softly kissed the bruis on Seb’s cheek. “What’s wrong, baby?” 

Sebastian gave him a wide eyed begging look. 

Chris seemed to understand and kissed his head. “Relax baby. You’re with me.”

Sebastian focused on Chris’ smell, the soft skin of his neck against his forehead, the strong muscles of his shoulder. 

Chris planted another light kiss on his cheek. “I’ve got you,” he whispered softly, into his ear. “Daddy is right here. Wet your diaper for me like a good boy.” The last was said so softly Seb hardly heard it. A warm happiness curled in his belly.

Seb concentrated on the quiet voice and drowned everything else out. He sucked hard on the pacifier, aware that the others were watching but beyond caring. 

When Seb fidgeted and groaned softly as his bladder finally released, Chris pressed his lips to his temple. “Good boy.”

Ryan looked over. “You okay, Sebby?”

Chris nodded for him. “He has anxiety.”

Ryan grinned at them a little, having overheard Chris say Daddy. “I realize we’re all a little kinky, boys. You got a daddy kink, Seb? Not judging,” he added quickly. “Hell, I like being dominated too.”

Sebastian giggled behind the pacifier making Chris chuckle.

“My cute baby boy!”

Seb’s face turned crimson, and he ducked his head so his hair hid his embarrassment. 

“My kink is bein’ a little,” Tommy said shyly. “I’m not entirely sure how it happened. Maybe because I had sisters who dominated me all the time.”

Tom shrugged. “We wouldn’t be here if we weren’t all a little weird. My weird kink comes in being a dom to my girlfriend but being a DL too. It’s a turn on.”

”Chris?” Ryan asked, grinning.

Chris blushed a little. “Being Chubby Dumpling’s daddy is all I’ve ever wanted.”

Seb looked at him with adoration, wishing he could talk! 

Being a subject that interested them, the four discussed the ins and outs of the weirdness of their kinks with no one to listen in. They shared a little bit of what they liked in the ageplay realm. 

Sebastian let the conversation roll around him. He whined, trying to get the attention of his caregiver. 

Chris called for her. 

She released the pacifier strap. “Be a good boy now,” she smiled. 

Sebastian stretched his jaw a bit, wincing as the bruise stretched. 

Tommy suddenly brought up the subject of his missing time and the boys told him the little they knew.

He felt the cut on the side of his head and sighed. “Feels weird.”

“Weird?” Chris asked. 

Tommy nodded. “My whole body just feels off. I don’t know how to explain it.”

”We’ve gotta get it figured out,” Tom frowned.

”We will,” Sebastian said confidently. He wished he felt that confident. 

They settled back into comfortable chatter until Curtis was brought back by several guards and put in his cell to sleep off whatever drugs they’d put him on.

The guards surveyed the boys. “Where’s his pacifier?” One asked with a growl. 

“He needed to have a drink and he was being quiet.” The caregiver kept her eyes averted as she talked. 

The guard sneered something rude and stalked off. 

The boys fell silent, watching as Curtis was changed, put in his cell, and tucked in by his caregiver.

“I think these women are hired dommes,” Tom observed, looking at them. “They sure act like the ones I’ve had time with.”

Ryan nodded. “Yeah. They do.”

Seb had never hired a domme, preferring to let people he trusted into his little fantasy world. 

“Hopefully we can snap Curtis out of his stupor too,” Tom whispered.

The others nodded.

Sebastian was starting to wonder how much longer they were going to be punished when the guard came back and set them free.

“Any more of your crap and you’ll spend the rest of your time in your cells,” the guard threatened. “Now get in your chairs. It’s dinner time.”

The five boys obediently climbed into their chairs, silently. None of them were willing to incur any more punishment right now. 

Strapped in and tied down, Seb cursed his stupid temper tantrum earlier. He pushed his caregiver’s hand away. 

“No,” he protested. “I’ll eat nice.”

He was starting to recognize the women even though they all looked very similar. The boys all had one specific caregiver assigned to them. The woman assigned to him was pretty; blonde, fairly busty, muscular.

His domme smiled a little. “Please eat for me, sunshine.”

He shook his head. “No no no!” Seb grinned cheekily. “Please?” He gave her a charming smile.

She rolled her eyes but untied his hands, giving him the spoon. “You are too cute for your own good! 

Chris had watched the exchange. “You’re a brat, Sebby.”

Seb caught his lower lip between his teeth and giggled gleefully. 

“Are you a Domme?” Chris asked his caregiver, looking at her from under long dark lashes.

She looked a little flustered at his obvious flirting. “I’m not here for that kind of job, darling. This is another thing altogether.”

“What do you mean?” He asked softly, flirting aside. 

“If I say anything I could be putting my life on the line.” She walked away.

Chris looked at Seb.

These women were almost as much captives as they were. He wondered if they could charm them into helping? He picked at his dinner as his mind rolled through the possibilities. 

Sebastian felt like they’d finally made one small steptowards a plan. Hey gave Chris a thumbs up.

The boys weren’t even quite done dinner when Dray entered.

The whole room fell quiet as he looked around. “I’ve been hearing some unsavoury tales of you boys causing problems.”

Sebastian swallowed hard. Dray looked even scarier today. He couldn’t place why though. He almost looked hollowed out, like he needed to be treated for malnutrition. Although he didn’t look hungry. He looked sick. 

Dray looked around very displeased. “Which domme disobeyed my direct orders?”

Seb’s domme blanched but turned to him. “I did, sir. The subject was uncomfortable and needed care.”

With a calm, calculating look he used a long, thin whip; striking her again and again.

“Stop!!” Sebastian cried. “She only did it because I begged!”

Dray turned to him and the whip snaked out viciously but missed its mark.  “It’ll mark him too much. Cuff them all to the wall again until bedtime.” He stormed towards the door. “Guards! Tonight I need you guarding _**the**_ _**room**_.” 

Sebastian wanted very much to ask _WHICH_ room was being guarded if not this one, but he didn’t.

When Dray and the guards had gone, the other dommes quickly knelt by the unconscious bleeding woman. “Kira,” they whispered brokenly. They carried her out to a different room. 

Seb felt awful, knowing he’d caused her pain. Dray was a monster!! 

After they were done their interrupted dinner, they were only let out one by one, changed out of their wet diapers and handcuffed to the wall again.

Once they were all there again, Seb watched as Curtis’ domme woke him and with someone else helping, they put him in his chair. 

Curtis ate with his head down, silently. 

“We gotta get the hell out,” Seb said in a quiet whisper. “I’m not watching another friend of mine go through this!”

“I can’t believe Dray did that to your domme,” Chris whispered. 

Sebastian flinched. “Me neither.” 

After he was fed, Curtis seemed more alert. His caregiver changed him and then brought him over to the group. “Look baby, here’s your friends.”

“Can you sit him up against me?” Sebastian asked, trying his best to make a support with his elbows. “Why is he so out of it?”

“The medicine.....affects everyone differently,” she said softly, not meeting Sebastian’s eyes.

“I’m sorry about Kira,” he said, tears coming to his eyes. “I wanted to stop him!”

She finished settling Curtis against Sebastian’s shoulder, unlocking his cuffs. “That way you can hold him.” 

Seb looked at her, understanding that she was trusting him. He nodded.

“Kira is strong. Hopefully she’ll heal. She’s not the first domme he’s hurt. He has a business deal with our boss. The whippings are swept under the rug.” 

“Why don’t you quit?” Tommy asked quietly. 

She shrugged. “All my friends are there. At least if they get hurt I’m there for them.”

The boys nodded in understanding. 

“I like you boys,” she said softly. “I think Dray is a monster, but so far the police can’t touch him. No charges stick.”

”Why not?” Ryan asked. 

She smiled sadly. “He has connections.”

There was a long moment of silence. “Anyway, I can’t do anything other than let you spend time together.” She set them all free. “Please behave,” she pleaded.

Seb pulled Curtis up more firmly into his grasp and the other boys gathered around creating a protective circle around Curtis.

“Hey Curtis,” Tommy said softly, touching his arm. “You okay?”

Curtis shrugged. “Tired,” he whispered.

“He didn’t brainwash you?” Ryan asked. 

“Does he have the cut on his head?” Tommy asked.

Seb gently moved his dark hair to check. The angry red cut just above his left ear was more prominent on Curtis.

Curtis angled his head away from the touch. “No. He raped me. He brainwashed Tommy because he wanted another bodyguard.”

“That’s freaky as heck,” Chris said with a shiver. “What the hell did they do to you, baby?”

Curtis groaned a little. “He did something with my hypothalamus. Shit!” He swore softly.

“No kidding! Shit!” Ryan agreed.

Seb stroked his arm then stopped when Curtis whimpered.

Tom looked at his forearm. A small red dot with swelling suggested that he might’ve had an IV or worse.

“You remember what he did to you?” Seb asked softly. 

Curtis looked at his arm. “He took blood. He’s doing some wacky experiment!” He closed his eyes. “Ugh...I don’t feel good,”

Tommy stroked his calf. “It’s okay, buddy. It feels weird.” 

“Tom.......” he trailed off into exhausted silence, putting a hand on Tommy’s knee. 

Chris pulled Curtis into a gentle hug. “We’ll getcha set right, buddy.”

Tears slid down Curtis’ face. “I’m scared,” he whispered. 

The dommes came to put them to bed, bottles of milk in hand.

Ryan insisted on having Curtis sleep with him. “He shouldn’t be alone. He’s scared.”

Their dommes allowed it.

Seb wanted to cry when Curtis curled into Ryan as tightly as possible, still whimpering softly.

Sebastian and Chris crawled into Seb’s cell but before Curtis’ domme could lock it, Seb stuck his foot in the door.

“Do you know what Dray is doing tonight?” 

She shook her head. “I know it’s something private that he does every Wednesday.I don’t know what it is. He’s always doing some weird experiments.”

“Please let me find out.” He gave her a pleading look. “I have to stop him! He looked sick tonight.”

“I know. He gets a treatment of some kind every Wednesday night. Tomorrow he’ll be really strong. He will kill you if he sees you,” she worried.

“I’ll be careful,” he promised.

Chris sat up. “Seb, that’s not smart. What are you gonna do? He’s got all his goons guarding wherever he is!”

Sebastian jutted his jaw out stubbornly. “I can’t let him hurt anyone else!”

The woman whispered. “Just wait ten minutes or so. I’m on nightwatch tonight.”

Seb settled back into Chris’ arms, his heart pounding hard. He had to do this for Tommy, Curtis and especially Kira. They had to expose this psycho!

“Babe, don’t have a heart attack,” Chris whispered, kissing his jaw and down his neck. “Relax.” 

Sebastian grinned at him, distracted. “Make me!” 

He rolled over, giving Chris a predatory look.

Chris snickered and pulled him in for a kiss.

Seb fell against him lightly, crushing his lips eagerly against Chris’, mission temporarily pushed aside.

Chris ran a warm hand under his T-shirt and played with his nipples, making him shiver in anticipation.

Sebastian let his hands roam over Chris’ body, revelling in the taut muscles and the firm feel of his tight ass under the plastic padding. He groaned slightly with arousal. “You are amazing,” he breathed out into Chris’ neck, kissing his prominent jaw.

Chris hummed in agreement. “I love your ass,” he murmured, grabbing a handful of Sebastian’s posterior.

Seb laughed wickedly, and sucked lightly on Chris’ neck. “When we get out of this mess, I’m gonna show you just how good my ass is.”

Chris laughed and pulled him in tight. “I can’t wait!”

Sebastian pushed his hips against Chris’ feeling his arousal, rocket quickly. He was hard and craving the feel of Chris rutting against him. Besides, they didn’t have a lot of time. 

Chris lay back pulling Seb on top of him. “Hows this for a distraction?” He asked with a grin.

Sebastian tried to give him a sassy answer but at that moment Chris’ hand cupped his balls, squeezing gently through the padding.

With a bitten back moan, Sebastian caught his lower lip between his teeth and started rocking his hips, creating delicious friction between them.

Chris clamped his teeth down on his forearm to stay quiet.

Tommy sighed. “ I’d say get a room but it’s kinda pointless.”

Chris huffed out a short breathy laugh. “Sorry. Stress relief.”

Seb stopped his movement and threw the balled up blanket towards Tommy. “Privacy, man!”

“Believe me, I’m not trying to hear anything!” Came the sardonic reply.

Seb started rutting again, feeling pleasure build and seeking more friction.

“Oh gosh, Sebby!” Chris managed to get out before he bucked up underneath him, arching his back, his face etched in pleasure.

Sebastian let his own orgasm race to climax and curled onto Chris’ chest, breathing heavily.“Y’know Chris, you can make me cum faster than-“ He stopped, a blush rising on his already flushed face.

“Than What Seb?” Chris asked, his voice teasing.

“Shut up!” Sebastian growled, half laughing. “It was you all the time.”

Chris pulled him in for a kiss and giggled against him.

Once they could both breathe normally Seb sat up to find the domme standing there.

“Whenever you’re ready,” she said in a wry whisper. “You’re lucky the guards didn’t catch you. That stuff is frowned upon.”

Seb shrugged. “I know, but I don’t care.” 

“If you’re not back in ten minutes, I’m coming to find you,” Chris said, giving Seb a last kiss.“Be careful.”

“I will,” he promised, sliding onto the floor as soon as the woman opened the door.

Sebastian slowly and carefully made his way to the entry that Dray and the guards had disappeared down earlier.

He found himself in a hallway that wasn’t very well lit. He shivered a little, suddenly aware that he wasn’t warmly dressed.

The few dim bulbs were uncovered.He went silently down the empty corridor. He wondered where the guards were posted. So far he hadn’t seen anyone.

A soft blue light emanated from a room further down. The lack of guards made him uneasy. He didn’t want to be surprised. He glanced behind him. Still empty. 

The room was giving off a hefty chill. He tried not to shiver too hard. Pressing himself hard against the wall and moving painfully slow, he peeked around the corner.

A man in a white lab coat was humming as he arranged medical instruments on a table. The instruments glowed in the light and Seb could see that they were all fairly wicked looking instruments. Definitely not normal surgical stuff. He thought of what Curtis had said about experiments. Must be a scientist. 

The blue glow was from a ......tank? It looked like a cross between a tanning bed and the cryo tank prop he used in the movies.

He tried to see more then crushed himself back as the white coated stranger turned towards the door. There were footsteps and the sound of a door. 

He prayed he wouldn’t be seen.He counted sixty long seconds before he dared to open his eyes and peer into the room again.

It was empty, save for the tank. He took a hesitant step in. The white coat guy had disappeared. Weird. 

He turned to the tank.

Dray was laying deathly still under the clear plastic dome. He was hooked up to a heart monitor that was giving steady little blips so Seb knew he wasn’t dead. There was a bag of some clear fluid that dripped steadily down into Dray’s naked body.

What the hell was he doing? He needed to find out exactly what kind of experiment this guy was doing! 

Seb looked at the bag of fluid but the language wasn’t any that he could understand.

He was starting to question wether or not Dray was actually human! Was he using whatever he was taking from them to enhance himself?

Seb studied Dray’s tall thin body, blue now in the strange light.He almost looked weirdly alien.

Sebastian inspected the table of papers and instruments.

A schedule on the wall had their names on it and a series of numbers after each name. Curtis and Tommy were both crossed off and a small skull sticker was pasted beside their names.

His eyes dropped to the sheets of printed paper on the table.

Curtis’ name was on the top one along with a list of procedures that had been done, some of which made no sense to him.

Scrawled over it all in messy writing was “I raped the great Curtis RX!”  Sebastian snarled softly. 

Under that sheet was a prison rap sheet. Dray was a man charged with fourteen accounts of rape and two murders!! He’d never done more than a few days of prison. 

Sebastian felt sick! The guy was a complete psycho! How had he gotten away with it??

He glanced up and then tried to unsee it the moment he glanced at one painting in vibrant colour hung just above the table.

It depicted a violent rape scene between a man and a child. The man’s testicles were grossly enlarged and his long tongue was wrapped around the child’s neck in a vulgar show of dominance. The man had a striking resemblance to Dray himself. Beside the painting were pictures of two young kids and a woman all scratched by a sharp object. 

Sebastian turned to the unconscious man in the tank. He felt certain that those pictures had something to do with this man’s crimes. 

His eyes were pulled to Dray’s naked groin and he almost vomited at the sight of the clearly enhanced ball sac and large cock. They looked disproportionate to the thin man.

Somehow he had figured out a way of enhancing his own ....body....by taking whatever he needed from others. Weird as it sounded, things suddenly made sense!!

The kidnapping victims were just pawns he used to get what he needed. The biggest question was why? 

Just then, he heard the white coated lab tech coming back.  Seb hurriedly ducked down behind the tank, accidentally knocking a container of pens over. “Shit!!” He thought.

Lab coat stopped and looked around carefully. 

Seb tried to squeeze himself into as small a ball as possible. Now what?? If Chris came to look for him, they’d both be in trouble.

The scientist didn’t search too hard not believing that anyone should be in there. He called the guards. 

Sebastian’s eyes travelled to the tube that was at his eye level where it entered Dray’s body.

He wished he knew what the stuff was!! If he kinked the tube, would it kill this.....this monster?!!

The tech picked up a sheet of paper. “Tomorrow, little Sebastian it’s your turn.” He chuckled. “A little change to the hypothalamus and we’ll have you purring for master!”

Sebastian’s mind was working fast. He had to get back!! To his great anxiety, he heard the guards coming. They wanted to brainwash him too. Not happening!!!

Several entered. The white coat looked up. “His treatment’s almost done. Then you know he’ll want at least three of you. His testosterone high is always interesting.”

“We’ll go below and wait,” the guards said.

“Wait.” White coat said. “One if you go check on the subjects. Something feels off.”

”Let Gord do it,” one said disparagingly. 

Sebastian watched as they pulled up a hidden hatch cover in the floor and disappeared, laughing and making crude jokes.

Seb looked again at the bag of fluid. There was a pair of surgical scissors on the floor, that must have gotten dropped when he tipped the container. Moving slowly, he picked them up and with a careful silent snip he made a hole in the tube and grinned as the solution started to drip onto the mat beside the tankinstead of into Dray’s body.

“Those hooligans are so noisy!” White coat huffed and disappeared down the hatch as well.

Seeing his chance, Sebastian high tailed it out of there and flew back to the main room and smack into Chris’ chest.

“Oh my gosh!” He squeaked out.

“I was just coming to find you.” Chris looked at him closely in the dim light.

“Guard’s coming!” Seb gasped out. 

The domme quickly shooed them to Chris’ cell and handed them each a bottle of milk.

“Act like you’ve been sleeping!”

Sebastian quickly curled up against Chris and closed his eyes, trying not to breathe abnormally.

Chris found his hand under the blanket and squeezed gently.

A guard shone a flashlight into the cells and counted the boys.

“Portes swore he heard someone down in the forbidden zone. Thought maybe a kid got out.” His voice was suspicious.

She looked up from the rocking chair where shed quickly sat down ten seconds earlier. “No sir. They’re all locked in safely.”

“You sure?” He shone his light on Chris and Sebastian. “Why doesn’t this one have his pacifier as ordered?”

Seb didn’t move. Damn!

“I’ll give it to him right now,” she said calmly, unlocking the cell and teasing Sebastian’s lips with the pacifier.

He made a show of stretching and whining sleepily before pulling it into his mouth.

He really was tired but his head was full of information that he was itching to share with Chris.

Unfortunately, the guard stayed and watched them until Seb and Chris started to doze off. It would have to wait till morning. He just had to beat the time they were coming for him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian woke suddenly at some point during the early morning to Chris’ insistent shaking.

“Seb!” Chris shook him a little more. “What did you find out?”

Sebastian blinked a little. “Uhh..” he said sleepily, trying to make his brain focus. “Wha’ssa time?”

“The guards are talkin’ bout taking you.” Chris pulled him close. “I don’t wanna lose you.”

Sebastian rubbed his eyes. “Damn.” He had to get his brain in order. He was so tired. He had to think for a few minutes. “Dray is messing with our hypotha...hypothlas....the hormone thingy in our brains. He’s somehow extracting a huge amount of testosterone from our bodies because he’s a rapist. And he’s enhancing his own body. I don’t know how but it’s weird!!”

Chris was giving him a look of pure disgust. “Please tell me you’re kidding.”

Seb shook his head. “I’m not. That’s the problem.”

“How did he even figure that out?” Chris asked.

“He’s got a scientist or somethin’ working for him.” He yawned and sat up. “I think he’s really smart but he’s really psycho.”

He remembered suddenly about the cut tube. He wondered if anything had come from that.

As if in answer to his unspoken question three guards and a very angry Dray burst into the room, flicking on lights and roaring out orders to get up.

The six boys sat up, most yawning sleepily, wondering what was going on.

“Who was in my room last night!?!” Dray demanded, voice high and tight with anger and maybe a hint of sickness. His skin was pale and flecked with sweat. 

Sebastian didn’t say anything. Chris found his hand under the blankets and held on.

Seb’s fingers were cold with anxiety and nervous energy. He felt himself shaking. 

Dray was staring them all down with a threatening glare. “Line them up! Now!”

The guards didn’t need to be told twice. They were pulled from their cells without preamble and put in a line, facing Dray. The whips snapped at any sign of resistance. 

He grabbed Curtis’ domme who had been staying out of it.

“You tell me the truth and she gets to walk outta here!” He drew a wicked looking scalpel from his pocket and held it to her throat. She looked at Seb, clearly frightened.

Sebastian knew he couldn’t let another person get hurt because of him.

He stepped forward just as Tommy and Chris did as well. “I did it,” all three said in unison.

Seb looked at them in confusion.

Tommy frowned a little. Chris sighed.

Dray narrowed his eyes to mere slits. “Obviously someone is lying!! One of you interrupted my treatment!! I am not feeling well and I’m **NOT** **FEELING** **PATIENT**!!”

Seb bit his tongue hard to keep a straight face. Yes!!!

Curtis and Ryan stepped forward. “Mighta been us sir.”

Dray gave an impatient growl. He spun around to the guards with an impatient gesture of his hand. “Whip the dommes till they talk! I don’t want the boys marked up too much.” 

One of the guards herded the other dommes in. 

Sebastian almost cried when he saw the bruised and battered face and body of his domme. No way was he gonna let her take another beating! He met her eyes and mouthed “I’m sorry!”

Two of the guards stepped forward, preparing to start whipping. 

Without hesitation, Seb darted forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her behind him as he stepped back into line.

Dray’s face almost turned purple with rage. “Release her this instant Sebastian!!!”

The whips started snapping and connecting with skin. 

Ryan was next, grabbing his domme and pulling her away from the whips. 

The other boys followed suit until the women were protectively places behind them. 

Dray stared at the stand off happening. 

“Why are you just standing there??” He yelled at the guards. “Whip them! I don’t care!”

The whips sang through the air and wrapped around bare calves, eliciting yelps of pain.

Dray stood watching in sullen satisfaction.

When one of the whips aimed at Tommy again, he suddenly grabbed the end letting it wrap around his muscular forearm.

With one hefty yank, he got the whip away from the surprised guard.

The boys cheered as he started swinging it with deadly accuracy, hitting the guards and driving them back.

Dray’s calm failed and he started yelling for more guards.

They came running but other than Seb’s domme, the boys and the caregivers started to fight their captivity. It was all out war. 

Ryan managed to get a second whip away from the guards.

The guards backed away from him quickly when he showed his skill with the long leather weapon.

Dray looked around. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??” He howled but there was so much noise that no one heard or cared.

In the midst of the chaos, Sebastian grabbed a chair and cranked Dray over the back of the head as hard as he could.  Seb expected him to fall.

He didn’t.

Seb felt anxiety almost choke him at the look of pure hatred in Dray’s eyes as he turned on him.

“It’s guys like you that ruin people like me!” He spat out, hot venom in every word.

Seb didn’t drop the chair, never taking his eyes from Dray’s face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He retorted.

“Handsome! Perfect! Sweet! Celebrities!!” Dray’s eyes had turned dark now.

Sebastian was wondering what the hell was happening.

A small amount of white foam was gathering on Dray’s lips.

Seb made a face in disgust. “I don’t know what the hell you’re talkin’ about,” he said. “But you got somethin’ going on.” He motioned to Dray’s mouth.

Dray’s nose flared angrily. “I hate every! Last! One of you!! You stole her from me! So now I am gonna take everything I can from every one of you!!” The force of his words made some of the foam land on Sebastian’s hand and he gagged.

“Whatever man! I think you’re sick!”

Dray started to scream obscenities when he suddenly collapsed.

Seb stared a moment before jumping into action. “Somebody call 911!!”

“No!!” A voice said behind him. The room had suddenly gone deathly quiet.

Lab coat had shown up when he heard all the yelling. “If he goes to the hospital, they won’t know how to treat him.”

Sebastian hurriedly joined his team, looking at the guard gathering the unconscious Dray into his arms. “Where will you take him?” Four guards followed Dray out, leaving only two guards and the scientist. 

“We have a lab for him. I need some volunteers to give hormones,” Lab Coat said briskly, clapping his hands for attention.

“No!” Sebastian said firmly. “We’re not doing this anymore. It stops now!!”

“Don’t you know what a MIRACLE you’re helping create??!!” The scientist demanded loudly.

“He don’t look like a miracle to me,” Tom said. “He’s a psychopath.”

The two guards stepped forward immediately. 

The scientist held up a hand. “That’s because of the high amount of hormones and testosterone we give him to keep him the size he is.” The scientist admitted. “Dray is, in a different life, a midget. He lost his wife and kids to a celebrity a few years ago. He’s been seeking revenge ever since.”

The boys looked at him in stunned awe.

“Midget?” Ryan finally managed. “What?”

“The hormones we collected in huge amounts made him taller and gave him other....advantages. It just made him a little aggressive. We got him the right connections to make the mistakes go away.” The scientist indulged in a small smirk. 

“Oh. The fourteen charges of rape and two murders are mistakes?” Seb asked sarcastically.

“Yes,” The scientist said.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “You’re fuckin’ deluded!!!”

Lab Coat stepped forward. “Sebastian, you had good lab results. You and Christopher.”

Chris frowned. “Are you a total friggin’ idiot?? NO!”

“Okay, guards.” He looked at them. “It’s time sensitive. Don’t make this difficult.”

The guards charged but even two three hundred pound guys were no match for ten angry people. Both guards went down after a few moments. 

The scientist looked skittishly at the group. “I think that was uncalled for. Come now. Let’s be civil.”

Ryan waved his whip slowly, side to side. “No. We’re leaving.”

“You can’t,” the scientist said simply, laughing. “There’s only one way out of this building. None of you were awake when you were brought in, none of you will be awake going out.” He eyed the whip carefully. He wasn’t stupid enough to walk into its range. 

Sebastian was thinking hard now. He had a feeling he might know the way out. “You think you can outrun Ryan’s whip? Maybe you should just let us go.”

The scientist scowled. “As if! I’m not that light in the head!”

“You can’t watch both of us,” Tommy mocked walking to the left. Ryan started walking the other way. 

The scientist watched him, still trying to project his authority. “I’m not afraid of your puny strength. You’re weak. Dray took your strength.”

Ryan’s whip snaked out from behind him and wrapped firmly around his chest, wrapping his arms to his sides.

Tommy got his legs firmly tied up and they used a pair of the handcuffs from the bar to lock the scientist to the same bar on the wall with a T-shirt in his mouth for a gag. 

“Can’t have you screaming and alerting anyone too early,” Ryan grinned. 

The scientist struggled angrily but the boys just smiled and the group left the room as silently as possible. 

With whips safely tucked under their arms, the twelve captives (six boys, six dommes) stealthily snuck down the hallway with Sebastian in the lead.

He motioned for quiet when they got to the room he’d found the night before.

Heart pounding, he peered around the corner. The room was empty.  He sighed in relief. 

The tank was gone as were the instruments but the table and stack of papers were still there. 

“Some of us have to stand guard. I think the escape route might be down there.”  He pointed to the door in the floor. “Might be guards down there. I don’t know.”

“I’ll go,” Tommy said. “I have a whip and I’ll just sneak down and see what’s down there.”

The rest stood silently with baited breath as he disappeared down a narrow set of steps slowly.

Ryan stood watch at the door. They had a heart stopping moment when a guard went into the washroom but he didn’t seem interested in checking on the hostages. 

Sebastian hoped he was right about the entrance. It had occurred to him that it might be a possibility when the guards had all gone down there yesterday.

The only problem was he had no idea where the guards were and which lab they’d taken Dray to.

While they waited, he grabbed the papers from the table. It was proof. This guy needed to be behind bars!

Chris was starting to get jittery, making Sebastian’s own anxiety ramp up when Tommy finally poked his head out. “C’mon,” he whispered. “I think Sebby’s right!”

The boys made sure the dommes got to go down first and then they all climbed in with Ryan going last. He carefully shut the door.

It was dark for a few moments but soon the passage opened into a larger corridor where there was light. Tommy led them through the hallway and then through a door that branched off to the left. It went through a large room that looked like a huge arcade slash games room and family room.

“Weird,” Chris breathed out softly.  They all stopped for a breather. 

“What is this place?” Curtis asked. 

“And where are the guards?” Ryan wondered.

Tommy shrugged . “I don’t know where they all are but they’re not down here. I don’t think they expected us to escape.”

He continued on until they saw a short staircase going up to a door.

“I didn’t try it, but we’ve got plenty of muscle.” He grinned at them.

“Wait,” one of the dommes said anxiously. “What if they’re all out there waiting for us?”

The boys looked at each other.

“We’ll do our best,” Ryan said, joining Tommy.

Tommy tried the knob. It turned easily enough. He looked at Ryan and opened it a crack. Warm sunlight streamed in.

Carefully and cautiously, he opened it further.

The back alley they found themselves in was empty.

Ryan shrugged and everyone gratefully emerged into the sunshine. They stood blinking in the bright light, trying to get their eyes adjusted. 

Tom silently shut the door. “This seems too easy but I think they assumed we had no idea where the exit was.” 

Seb looked at the door. It just looked exactly like all the other nondescript back alley doors.

“No one would even think to look here,” Curtis said. “It looks like a back door.”

An authoritative voice called out, “Hey! What are you guys doing here?”

The group turned to see a police officer coming towards them. 

At seeing the celebrities his jaw dropped. “The media has been going wild wondering where you guys went!!”

Sebastian was starting to feel sick. “Can you contact my manager?” asked softly.

The officer listened to the bits and pieces of their story and called a team in to scour the building and someone to pick up the group.

Within minutes, a few cruisers pulled up and the victims climbed in gratefully. They were taken to the precinct where they were given blankets to cover up with. 

The statements were traumatic. Sebastian cried into Chris’ shoulder, mostly because he was exhausted. 

Curtis broke down, trying to tell them what had happened. 

Ryan got angry. 

It was chaotic at best as the managers appeared at the station to claim their lost sheep.

The group of dommes gave statements about the abuse they suffered at Dray’s hands as well. 

Sebastian burst into fresh tears when he saw his manager. He didn’t bother apologizing. “I wanna shower!” He sobbed. 

His manager smiled and patted his back. “You will.” 

Chris came up to him, manager in tow, “Seb,” he said, “Can we...spend the ...spend some more time...together?”

Seb turned to him, somewhat shocked, smiling through his tears. Chris really meant it?? He wanted to spend time with Sebastian? Seb took a deep breath. “I’d like that.”


	8. Chapter 8

When Sebastian got back to his hotel room he showered, grabbed an overnight bag, tossing some clothing and underwear in, his toothbrush, and on a whim, his baby blanket that went everywhere with him overnight.

“Going to go spend the night with Chris,” he said softly, not looking his manager in the eye.

“You really bonded.” His manager smiled.

Seb blushed. “Yeah. See ya in the morning.”

Chris answered as soon as he knocked. “Hey!” He grinned, pulling Sebastian inside.

Chris closed and locked the door, then turned to Seb. “Hi baby boy. Come to daddy.”

Seb only hesitated a second before melting into Chris’ strong arms and holding on to him. “You smell good!”

Chris smiled at him. “So do you! What kind of shower gel do you use?” Chris sniffed his neck appreciatively.

Sebastian giggled at the shivery tickle it sent through him.

Chris looked at him, his eyes taking in the snug black jeans and the simple maroon T-shirt. “You look good!”

Seb motioned to Chris’ bare chest.“I like the view too!”

Chris rested a hand on Seb’s waist, sliding it down just a hair. “May I?”

Sebastian nodded.

Chris slid his hand down, gently cupping Seb’s soft cock through his jeans. “Can I ask you something?”

Sebastian nodded, enjoying the warmth of Chris’ hand between his thighs.

“Do you.....wear....at night? Or anything?”

Seb was confused for a minute, studying Chris’ red face. Oh!! He licked his lips carefully. “Sometimes. When I wanna be, ya know, little, or whatever.”

“Did you bring any?” Chris whispered, not looking at Sebastian’s face.

Seb squirmed a little. He didn’t have any _here_. In _this_ room. It felt so awkward. “In...in my room,” he whispered, thinking about the bag of diapers he’d brought. 

Chris let it go. “You’re wearing underwear like a big boy.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Seb felt a quick thrill of arousal shoot through him.

“You gonna tell daddy if you need to go pee?” Chris’ voice was a little breathless but low and dominating.

Sebastian shivered slightly. He’d felt the need earlier and ignored it. He wanted to have Chris tell him. To make him go. His cock perked up in interest.

Chris smiled a little with a glance at Sebastian’s face. “Does my baby need to go pee now?”

Sebastian fidgeted a little, embarrassment tinging his cheeks pink. He nodded wordlessly.

“Let’s go stand by the potty.” Chris led him into the hotel bathroom. He looked at Seb, breaking character. “Do you need help for the toilet too? Or do you need me to leave?”

Seb dropped his chin to his chest. “Please stay! Sometimes,” he mumbled. “If I’m nervous or anxious.”

“And are you nervous or anxious?” Chris asked softly, bending down so he could see Seb’s face.

Sebastian covered his face with one hand. “Dammit. Yeah. I’m with Chris Evans! I feel really self conscious.”

“Your confidence deserted you?” Chris asked with a soft chuckle. He wrapped his arms around Seb’s shapely hips, pushing himself against Sebastian’s broad back, unbuttoning his jeans. He pushed the waistband of the jeans and boxers down, eyeing the sweet swell of his ass.

Seb drew in a deep breath as Chris ghosted his fingers over his lower abs. “Mmmm” he hummed in approval, taking in Sebastian’s flaccid cock. “Well hung. I kinda figured so.”

Seb laughed self consciously. “Not really helping,” he reminded, trying to relax. The urge to go was starting to press. 

“Sorry,” Chris chuckled. “I’m kinda excited. You’re beautiful. I’ll let you see all of me as soon as you go pee.”

He gently rubbed Sebastian’s abdomen and whispered softly into his ear about what a good boy he was, peeing for daddy.

Seb smiled, listening to Chris’ sultry voice. He took his half stiff cock and aimed for the toilet as he felt the flow start.

Chris kept his hands still on his pelvis, feeling the effort Seb used as he focused on his bladder so that he wouldn’t lose it midstream.

Once the stream was a dribble Seb heard Chris whisper in his ear. “You’re so hot. You’re even gorgeous when you fuckin’ take a piss!” Chris laughed, stroking his now stiffening length slowly a few times.

Sebastian moaned softly.

“Soon, Baby,” Chris promised. “I gotta take a leak too.”

Seb watched him relieve himself, openly enjoying Chris’ well endowed lower regions.

Despite checking each other out and being half hard, they  lay down on the bed in their boxers and T-shirt’s, watching some inane sitcom on tv.

Sebastian crossed his ankles and folded his hands behind his head, trying to relax with Captain America right next to him.

Chris was just as....nicely hung....as Seb was, if he was comparing. He wished he had the confidence to just roll over and start playing with Chris’ cock. He wanted to feel it in his hands! He-

“You tired?” Chris asked suddenly, peering at him.

-wasn’t listening at all to what Chris had been saying!

Seb jerked his head off the pillow, heat flaring in his face. “No! No....I uh....sorry.”

Chris smiled and moved closer. “C’mere. We’ve been pining for each other and now we’re acting like strangers.”

Sebastian moved the last few inches into Chris’ space, feeling the heat of his body on his own. 

“You wanna cuddle first?” Chris asked, wrapping his arm around Seb’s waist.

Sebastian sighed happily. Yeah he didn’t mind cuddling. He grunted in surprise when Chris grabbed him through his boxers.

“Sorry,” Chris apologized.

Sebastian rolled over, looking straight into his best friend, love-of-his-life’s eyes. “You just surprised me. I’m so ready!” To demonstrate, he cupped Chris’ hard length through the thin fabric of his boxers as well. 

Chris didn’t need a second invitation. He pulled Seb on top of him, pushing his lips onto Sebastian’s mouth.

The kiss was hard and rough and soon Seb felt Chris’ hand tangling in his hair. His cock was rock hard now. He loved being dominated. He just hadn’t had anyone to do it for him in a long time.

Chris rubbed his hand over Seb’s ass and gave him a sharp smack. “I love your ass. So nice and muscular!”

Sebastian moaned into Chris’ chest, licking and nibbling at his nipples. He lifted his hips so Chris could push his boxers down.

A moment later, he ditched his own underwear and Sebastian couldn’t stop the breathy groan as they slotted their hips together,feeling their bare cocks nestled together between them.

Chris rocked his hips a little, experimentally, moaning deeply at the sensation.

They rocked slowly like that for several minutes, not talking, beyond “that feels so good,” and, “I’ve wanted this so long!”

Chris ran a finger between Seb’s ass cheeks, probing gently at the tight pucker.

Sebastian stopped moving, eyes closed. His breath hitched, completely focused now on what Chris was doing with that finger. He hadn’t told Chris that he’d never done this. 

Chris giggled softly. “You ever bottomed?”

Seb opened his eyes and looked at Chris shyly. He shook his head. Truth was he’d never done anything with a guy past masturbating together. He didn’t want to look like a total newb.

“On your back,” Chris ordered. “You can tell me to stop at any moment. If you don’t like it, we don’t do it. Okay?”

Sebastian nodded, rolling onto his back.

“You ever done any kind of sex play?” Chris asked, grabbing a bottle of lube.

Sebastian wished he’d quit asking. “Uh, not really.”

“Wait, you’ve never...?” Chris trailed off, sitting back.

Seb felt his face burn red. “I’m sorry. I-I -“ He felt tears burn the back of his eyes and scooted up to the headboard grabbing a pillow to cover his nakedness. How could he have been so naive to think Chris Evans would waste his time with an inexperienced kid?? . He buried his face in his hands. His cock had gone soft now and he was distressed. 

“Hey, hey hey....” Chris quickly joined him and pulled him into a hug. “Baby, baby. It wasn’t a judgement. I just wasn’t gonna go full on. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

When Sebastian still refused to look at him, Chris tipped his chin up gently. “Sweetheart, please look at me.”

Seb finally looked at him, eyes awash with tears. “I’m sorry. I’m sensitive and I get self conscious easily. You’re gonna get tired of me.”

Chris quirked an eyebrow. “Where’s my sweet, sassy, sexy Seb? I’m not gonna leave you, or get tired of you. But you need to be honest with me next time. Don’t be ashamed of who you are and the experiences you’ve had or haven’t had.”

Sebastian nodded slowly and let Chris gather him into his arms. “Let’s cuddle for a bit.”

Before long, Chris pulled the blankets up over them. “I think maybe a bit of rest first, sweet boy?”

Sebastian was already mostly asleep, the last few nights of little sleep catching up with him.

Chris pulled him close. “It’s no rush, Sebby. We have lots of time to get to know each other.”

Seb slept for a few hours, then woke, disoriented for a moment until he remembered where he was. He groaned softly at how hard he was.

Chris’ breath was soft and warm on his neck. He didn’t want to wake him.

His boner was almost painful. He gently reached down and stroked himself but knew there was no way he could jack off without waking the man sleeping beside him.

Chris stirred a little, his hand brushing over Seb’s sensitive nipple.

He pulled his breath in sharply.

“You ‘kay?” Chris asked sleepily.

“Yeah,” Seb said softly. “I’m good.”

Chris rubbed a hand over his face and then squinted at his watch. “It’s three in the morning. Why you awake?”

“Um, I have a little problem,” Sebastian muttered with a low chuckle.

Chris flicked on the small lamp. “You gotta pee?”

“No.” Seb kicked off the blanket and Chris blinked at his stiff erection, dripping precum onto his belly.

“Oh!” He grinned. “I like that problem!” He kissed Seb’s shoulder and made his way to his chest, licking around a sensitive nipple.

Sebastian involuntarily arched into the touch, his breathing picking up.

“When’s the last time you were naked with someone?” Chris asked, still grinning as he kissed soft little touches down Seb’s belly and towards the tantalizing line of dark hair leading to his groin.

“I don’t kn-OW!” Sebastian squeaked, jerking and moaning when Chris took the tip of his cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the sensitive head. “Oh god!! Chris!”

Chris popped his mouth off wetly, still chuckling. “So it’s been awhile since anyone blew you.”

“Yeah....long time,” Seb said breathlessly. He wasn’t about to say never!  He watched Chris position himself between his legs and drop down taking Sebastian’s length into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks as he sucked eagerly.

Seb grabbed at the sheets frantically, trying not to thrust his hips up.His breathing was becoming more moaning and he was biting his lip to stop from becoming to noisy.

Chris could tell he was getting close. He swirled and licked, grabbing Sebastian’s hips to keep him still. He almost lost his grip when Seb keened loudly, arching back as he came.

He continued stroking until Sebastian was completely fucked out, trying to focus on him with big, dark eyes.

“Chris,” he whispered. “That was....insanely amazing!”

Chris kissed Seb on the lips, probing  that beautiful mouth with the tip of his tongue, letting Seb taste his own cum on him.

While they kissed, Chris jerked off, holding Seb close as he came.

Sebastian smiled sweetly at him. “You’re real pretty when you cum.”

“You are too, sweet Sebby,” Chris said, nuzzling his neck. “You ever have someone blow you that good?”

Sebastian shook his head. “Nope. I was waiting for the right person. Was waiting for Captain fucking America.” He giggled.

Chris laughed. “You need more sleep.”

Seb nodded, cuddling into Chris’ chest. “Ninight daddy.”

“Ninight baby,” Chris grinned. He was dead tired but before he drifted off his last thought was to wonder if they could just stay here forever. He felt like he’d come home.


End file.
